


Twisted

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Corruption, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Manipulation, Human Castiel, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Manipulation, Painful Sex, Pious Castiel, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Rape, Religious Guilt, Shame, Top Dean, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Demon Dean takes a shine to innocent Castiel. It's his joy to utterly corrupt him.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa!
> 
> I started writing this for an [ SPN Kink Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) but never finished it for whatever reason. Here's the prompt and here's my fill.
> 
> Dean is a demon who loves corrupting devout people sexually, especially children and teenagers. Cas (13-15) is the son of a preacher, and as soon as Dean sets eyes on him, he knows he has to have him. He starts by inducing dreams, vague at first, just general good, sexual feelings that have Cas coming by the end of them. Slowly, they become more vivid, until Cas is dreaming of Dean fucking him in all his demonic glory (black eyes, horns, tail, long sharp claws, long forked tongue) and getting off on it hard. One night as Dean watches in the shadows, he decides it's time to fuck Cas for real. Cas wakes up just as Dean's huge, demonic cock pushes inside of him (I'm thinking either horse cock shaped, or barbed). To Dean's delight, Cas allows him to continue. He's successfully corrupted the young, religious boy, but he decides Cas is special, and continues fucking him night after night, making sure to come in his hole or down his throat. His demonic come begins to change Cas, who gets the slightest swell of barely there tits. One day, his perineum opens into a pussy, which Dean delights in fucking over and over, telling Cas how beautiful he will be heavy with Dean's spawn. Cas begs for it, and Dean is absolutely hooked on this fully corrupted boy, murmuring vows and oaths as he fucks him, and making Cas agree to his own (just by asking if he will, and of course Cas agrees to anything when Dean is pounding his sensitive new little cunt like that), which binds Cas to Dean in the eyes of hell.
> 
> Now in possession of an adorable little slut of a human mate filled with a litter of spawn, Dean decides he might as well torment the preacher man, which is what he came to do in the first place. He draws the man into Cas' room at the perfect time to see his son with an unmistakably swollen belly riding Dean's cock hard, moaning and begging for more while Dean lazily caresses his skin with his claws. The best thing is that Cas was not possessed or coerced, he became Dean's of his own free will, and Dean loves telling the preacher there is nothing he can do to "save" his son, who will be well loved in hell as Dean's consort.

Dean dwells for a bit on the humor of the moment. He's found a new innocent to corrupt. And after he destroys this boy, his father, a truly devout pastor and good man, will be destroyed, too. And Dean discovered it all on the young innocent's thirteenth birthday.

Invisible to the humans he watches, Dean's forked tongue flicks from his mouth, tasting the boy's innocence on the air. Breaking this one will be sweet.

That night, Dean materialized in the boy's room. It's the room of a child. There are posters on the wall, but they all proclaim God's love and goodness. There are still a few drawings from the child himself tacked up, showing a happy family of stick figures, smiling in different situations. The sheets the child is currently tangled in have smiling clouds on them and his pajamas are emblazoned with the Superman logo.

Dean feels a curl of excitement like he hasn't felt in a long time. This boy is utterly innocent, his parents both good and kind people. The boy himself smiles all the time and goes out of his way to help, both people and animals. His fall will be glorious and through him, his father's fall will be even more delectable. Dean can't wait to have both their souls in hell to tear into. But first he has to deal with their destruction on the material plane.

The boy - Dean touches his mind and retrieves the name Castiel - is splayed on his back, his pajama top riding up to show a swatch of skin. He's breathing heavily, just falling into a dream. Perfect. He slips into the boy's mind and takes control of the direction of the dream. He keeps everything vague, no images, only feelings, and soon the child is squirming on his bed, making soft little sounds. He forces Castiel to endure the sensations most of the night until finally, near sunrise, he lets the small body have the release it's been seeking for hours.

Castiel awakes with a gasp as he comes. He stares up at the ceiling blankly for a moment and then he sits up and looks down at his crotch.

"Oh no," he breathes softly and peels down his pajama bottoms. He gets awkwardly off his bed and takes a t-shirt out of the laundry basket to wipe himself off carefully. When he's done, he pulls his pajama bottoms back up and then kneels by his bed to pray.

Dean listens for a bit, typical supplications, begging God to keep him on the right path, keep him free from sin, blah, blah, blah. But seeing as he's in such a convenient position, Dean keeps feeding him sensations. He's overjoyed to see the boy spread his knees, almost subconsciously, as Dean is giving him the barest impression of getting ass fucked. When he climbs back into bed almost an hour later, Dean is gratified to note that he's hard and feeling humiliated about it. He retreats to his little corner of hell as the boy falls asleep again. He's sure the second night will be as sweet as the first.

He's not disappointed. Dean teases the boy with vague sexual images and feelings all night, until he comes while humping the mattress. Castiel is obviously more distressed than he was the night before and Dean drinks it up. When the boy is on his knees again, praying to an absent God, Dean nudges a little harder, giving Castiel and actual image of a man behind him, grabbing his hips. Castiel prays that Satan and all his impure thoughts leave him alone. Dean laughs and leaves the boy to his rest.

Three weeks go by like that, but one night when Castiel's legs flop open while Dean is giving him only the vague sense of sexual pleasure, he decides to go for a little more. He manifests himself in Cas' dream in the form he had before he was a demon. He knows he was an attractive man and knows Cas sees it, too. He starts slow, with dream kisses and fingers exploring just beneath the hem of Cas' shirt. He waits for Castiel's dream self to ask for more before he presses on. It's only just over a month after the boy's thirteenth birthday party that dream Castiel spreads his legs and lets dream Dean fuck him.

When the boy wakes from that one, he's sobbing as soon as his orgasm fades, on his knees by his bed, begging to be delivered from the sin of homosexuality. Dean doesn't take any mercy on him that night, assaulting Cas with images on his knees, taking cock into his mouth and ass and getting off on it. Cas ends up jerking himself off while still bent over the side of his bed, still begging God to save him.

Dean finds that night particularly enjoyable.

The next night he shows his demonic self to Cas in his dreams, while the boy is deep in the throes of pleasure from having dream Dean thrusting between his legs. Cas is terrified, but he still comes, just as Dean knew he would. And then the boy was on his knees, babbling about forgiveness and protection from Satan amidst his tears. Dean lapped it all up like the ambrosia it was.

He keeps showing his demon form to the boy in dreams, starting when he's just reaching climax and then earlier as he becomes less terrified. Dean can see that Castiel is still scared, especially when his eyes drop to where Dean's cock protrudes from his body, thicker than the boy's biceps and barbed on four sides, but it never stops the child from coming on Dean's human-form dream cock. Now when Castiel goes to his knees by his bed, he only calls on God for strength and doesn't ask for Satan to be cast out. Dean rewards him with the physical sensation of getting fucked until the boy comes again.

The night Castiel doesn't even look at Dean's dream human-form is the night he decides to let his dream demon-form take the child. Dean banishes the image of himself when he was human and lets the demon he now is loom over Castiel. He's obviously more terrified than he has been in a while and Dean understands. He's kneeling between the boy's spread thighs, his huge, barbed cock resting against Cas's belly. His eyes are fathomless black and his horns curl only slightly before reaching up above his head. He's given Cas hazy images of fucking himself on one of the cruelly pointed horns. But perhaps most terrifying to him are Dean's claws which lie against his throat and belly.

"Please me and I won't hurt you, little one," Dean rumbles, and when Cas nods, Dean flashes him a sharp-toothed grin and pushes inside.

In the dream, he dampens the pain Cas would feel in waking. He gives the boy only pleasure and watches him arch as Dean's claws scrape his flesh. It's not as satisfying for Dean, but he knows he'll get his in the end, and patience is something he has an abundance of.

Castiel cries as he comes, both in the dream and in waking. He doesn't even bother going to his knees to pray, and Dean doesn't torment him any more that night.

The next night Cas screams as he comes and he has to hide the evidence of his orgasm when his parents rush in to comfort him. Convince them that it was just a nightmare. When they leave, Dean lulls him back to sleep and fucks him again.

It's nearly three months after Cas' birthday when Dean makes his decision. The boy has stopped praying. When Dean comes to him in dreams, he's welcomed with open arms and spread legs.

Cas is squirming in his bed to a particularly pleasurable dream when Dean physically manifests himself in the boy's room. He's going to fuck him tonight for the first time in reality. He's not sure what to expect. Tears would be nice. Begging him to stop. Castiel's body is small and, no matter how many times it's been fucked in dreams, virgin. Dean's cock is fifteen inches long and eight inches around. And then there are the barbs. Fucking him will hurt the boy and Dean has no plans to ease the pain. He wants to see the child's innocence completely destroyed.

He waits until Cas is panting from what is happening in the dream and then removes his pajamas with a flick of his fingers. He gets on the bed and spreads the boy's legs so he can situate himself between them. He lays his cock on Cas' abdomen enjoying how big his cock is compared to Cas' small body. 

Cas moans in his sleep and Dean remembers to put a sound barrier up around the room. He wants the boy to scream but he doesn't want to be interrupted. Yet. Finally, with a simple press of a finger to Cas' hole, he makes sure his ass is wet. Bracing himself over Cas' small frame, he puts the head of his cock against Cas' tight hole and thrusts.

Cas comes awake with a strangled sound. It hurts too much for him to do anything other than try to twist away, but a hand on his chest holds him in place. He opens his eyes and sees the demon that has been fucking him in his dreams for weeks. Only now there's so much pain. Where the demon's hand is resting on his chest, his claws are also digging in, raising four little pinpricks of blood. But the greatest pain by far is between his legs.

Tears are streaming from his eyes as he stares up at Dean, but now he's just lying there, breathing hard, not fighting. Dean doesn't try to press in farther yet, curious about Cas' reaction, surprised the boy isn't screaming already. Cas shifts minutely and gasps in pain.

"You're… you're real?"

That's not at all what Dean's expecting. He rocks his hips forward minutely, making the boy squeeze his eyes shut in pain. "Does that feel real?" He still can't believe the boy isn't a incoherent mess.

"In the dreams it felt good," he whispers and Dean actually sits back on his heels, flabbergasted. He's been corrupting souls for a long, long time and never, in all that time, had _anyone_ lamented that it didn't feel good like it had in the dreams. And then the boy shocked him further by putting his hands on Dean's broad chest. He eyes roved Dean's broad shoulders and chest with something like awe. Then he looked up at Dean through his lashes. "You made it feel good."

This boy… This boy had become so thoroughly corrupted that he _wanted_ Dean. Dean scraped his talons lightly down Cas' chest and belly, easing the boy's pain, opening up his body, and Cas shivered.

"Yes, like that," the boy gasps as Dean pushes in further. Dean watches and can see the shape of his cock under the boy's skin as he pushes in farther. When he pulls out, Cas wails, arches off the bed, and comes. The barbs of Dean's cock sawing over his prostate has made him come and Dean suddenly feels a powerful need to possess this boy, to claim him.

Dean plunges back inside him and amazingly, Cas strains up to meet the thrust, moaning like a sweet little whore. He comes twice more before Dean comes deep inside him.

"I will make you mine, Castiel," he murmurs as he pulls out and sends the boy into sleep. "My consort in Hell."

\-----

Dean continues to visit Cas every night, only now he takes the boy physically. Castiel is always perfectly pliant and submissive to Dean's wants, letting Dean take his mouth or his ass however Dean wants him. Dean scratches sigils into his skin with his claws and laps up the blood, getting his saliva into the wound to make the changes to Castiel's body happen more quickly.

Eventually Dean sees that Cas' tits have swelled slightly, his nipples have become more sensitive, his body readying itself to carry Dean's spawn. Dean toys with his nipples mercilessly as he fucks him, making him writhe on Dean's cock, begging for more.

One night when Dean shows up, Cas is naked, sitting on his bed. His dick is small and flaccid and his hand is between his legs. His lips are parted, his soft pink lips wet with. As Dean watches, Cas moves his hand and whimpers, breathing Dean's name.

"Yes, little one," Dean says and Cas' head whips up.

"My lord!" Cas cries and moves his hand from between his legs to clamor toward Dean. As he gets closer, Dean catches his wrist and looks at his fingers. They're wet with something and Dean leans forward to smell them.

"Ah," he says softly, approvingly. "You've opened."

"What is it?"

Dean doesn't answer, just instructs Cas to lay back and spread his legs. Castiel obeys quickly and Dean moves over him, eager to feel the tight, wet clench of his newly opened cunt.

"Do you open yourself to me, Castiel?" he asks and Cas spreads his legs wider.

"Yes," Cas breathes and then cries out as Dean fills his new hole.

"Do you submit yourself to me?" He punctuates each question with a thrust, making Cas shudder beneath him. His cunt is more sensitive than his ass and the barbs on Dean's cock make the boy writhe and moan like he hasn't in a while. Dean continues to ask the questions that will bind Castiel to him for eternity, allow him to bear his spawn. Cas answers every question yes, begging Dean to fill him up, to fuck him harder. Cas is sobbing with need when he finally comes, Dean coming in him a moment later.

"You will bear my young, little one," Dean says as he pulls out and Cas puts a hand on his stomach and smiles.

\-----

Dean delights in using Cas' new cunt. Even after he knows Cas is pregnant with his spawn, he uses the boy every night, sometimes multiple times in a night. Cas is never not in the mood. He's always hot and eager, his bond to Dean making him respond automatically to Dean's wants and needs. 

When Cas' belly is finally swollen with his pregnancy, Dean removes the charm that hid it from human eyes. He removes the soundproofing of the room just as he pulls Castiel down onto his cock. The boy wails as he's filled and Dean grinds up into him, making the boy's head fall back in ecstasy.

Cas is bouncing on Dean's cock when the door to his room opens and his father is standing there, wild-eyed from hearing his son cry out. As he takes in the sight before him, his naked son, belly swollen with pregnancy, riding a… a… 

He sinks to his knees, leaning against the doorjamb. "Dear God," he murmurs and Dean laughs.

"God isn't here, preacher, just you, me, and my sweet little pregnant mate." He draws his claws gently over Cas' belly and the boy visibly shudders, though he doesn't slow his pace riding Dean's cock. "You see what a good boy he's become for me."

"No." Castiel's father shakes his head and presses his clasped hands to his forehead. "The Lord will deliver him from this."

Dean groans and draws his claws up Cas' back. "I'm his Lord, now. Isn't that right, pet?"

"Yes, my Lord," Cas groans.

"No! Castiel!" his father pleads. "You know God's joy and love. Don't let yourself be debased by this demon, son!"

"Are you debased, Castiel?" Dean asks and Cas gives a breathy laugh.

"Oh yes, my Lord."

"And what about God's love and joy? Do you know that?"

"No."

"What do you know, Cas?"

Cas thrusts down hard and then grinds against Dean's hips, moaning wantonly. "I know that I belong to you. I know that you fill me up like I've never been. I know that I will bear your young."

"Such a good boy, Castiel." Dean drags his claws over Cas' nipple and the boy whimpers pathetically. "What do you think of that, preacher?"

"You've tricked him," Castiel's father hisses. "You've twisted him."

"Oh yes," Dean agrees. "I've twisted him, but I've never tricked him." His claws scrape over Cas' pregnant belly again. "I was intending to be done with him months ago. The first time I fucked him, I was going to let you see. Let you see me destroy the good and pious boy you raised. But then he invited me in. And I just twisted a little more to make the breeder slut you see now." Cas groaned at that and Dean chuckled, running his claws over Cas' skin. "The beautiful mother of my demon spawn."

"Lies," Cas' father spits and Dean laughs and sits up to capture one of Cas' nipples between his sharp teeth. Cas arches and whines sweetly and Dean looks back at the boy's father. There are tears streaming down his face, now.

"You thought you could save him, but now you realize you can't. You can't pray this away." Dean sees Cas' father curl over his clasped hands in despair. "Castiel tried," he continues. "He tried so hard to pray to God to save him. But every time I spread his legs he prayed less because he knew what felt better, what fulfilled him more. You can't _save_ him because he doesn't want to be saved."

"Castiel," his father whispers, but Cas didn't respond.

"He's all mine now," Dean says and Cas echoes, "All yours."

"Castiel," his father pleads. "Please turn your face back to God. Come back to me!"

Cas turns toward his father for the first time since this started and smiles. "There is no God, father. Dean is my lord and I am his consort. I will rule in Hell."

"No!" Cas' father screams, truly panicked for his son, but Dean keeps him on his knees.

"Your son has made his choice. Soon he will bear my spawn and I will breed him full again." Dean grins and looks up at Cas. "He is young and strong and he _belongs_ with us. He will kneel gloriously at my throne and he will bear many young for me. Isn't that right, Castiel?"

"Yes my Lord!" Cas cries. "Please fuck me! Please fill me full of your come!"

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, never looking away from Cas' father. He loves watching the pain growing in the man's face. 

"You see what a slut your boy has become. You never had any hope of saving him. He wants to be used like this. He wants to bear my young. He wants to rule in Hell by my knee. Your son gave himself to me willingingly, which is why I claimed him. There's nothing you can do, Pastor." Dean, licked and nipped at Cas' neck. "Pray to your ineffectual God. Redouble your faith or abandon it completely, but Castiel is mine."

"No. Lord in Heaven, no, no, please my God, no!" Castiel's father cried, doubling over, his forehead almost to the floor in his supplication.

"Be happy because my initial plan was to kill both you and your son." Cas was squeezing on his cock now, obviously close to orgasm. And yes, Dean wanted Castiel's father to see that. "I was going to kill your son and then you, but Castiel responded so beautifully." Dean thrust up extra hard and Cas groaned. "Now you can be happy knowing your son is alive," Dean panted. 

"I would rather he die than suffer this horrific fate!" Cas' father screamed and Dean laughed as he came. Cas was round and swollen with his spawn and he was going to give him the offspring Dean had always desired. As Castiel climaxed above him, Dean looked back to the bereft father. "Too late, pastor. He's mine, now."


End file.
